Dream to Reality
by lemony.club
Summary: Summary is not available because it would give away the plot twist. Story mostly filled with BoltxHinata smuts. Absolutely not for children :)
1. Chapter 1

**Dream to Reality**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

 **Warning:** This story is for mature audience. It might contain consensual rape. And incest, yeah, I almost forgot about that.

Incest? BoltxHinata? Yes, it is… well sort of. It's kind of hard to explain in a few lines so I won't. You'll just have to read and find out for yourself. On another note, I honestly haven't seen any proper HinataxBolt lemon anywhere. Why is that? I know SupaHotNaruto wrote a short story called **_Loving Your Family_** on this site, but that story felt like a teaser more than anything – plus I tuned out half way because… well, I don't want to say why.

* * *

 **=[Dream to Reality]=  
Prologue**

Had it been more than a decade since a major conflict? The last great shinobi war, which had rendered the Elemental Nations – the world – asunder, was concluded before he was even born, and thanked to the endless endeavors of his father, the honorable Seventh, along with those who shared in the dream of a better future, the time was relatively peaceful. It was too peaceful, some might say.

"Okay, I think that is enough for today, Boruto," his father stated after landing back on the ground from an aerial assault.

"What? You can't be serious, dad! I haven't even land a hit on you yet!" Boruto responded once his feet stood firmly upon the grassy green earth. A destructive sphere of pure energy was swirling in the palm of his opened hand, readying to strike. His blue eyes, which had a tint of paled lavender, matched the stern gaze of his old man. The sparring session between him and his father only lasted a mere hour and a bit. He counted each minutes – each seconds – of it. "And it has only been an hour! We used to fight for half a day, dad."

"Actually, it was until I beat you senseless," his old man mused before clapping both hands together and gestured it apologetically. "I have to meet up with some important people from other villages so can we continue this tomorrow?"

"Why can't you just send a clone instead?" Boruto snorted.

"Heh, I can't do that, Boruto," his old man replied with an amused grin. "They'd travelled here in person so I have to greet them in kind. It's kind of rude if I don't." There was a moment of silence. "How about I leave a clone with you?"

"No thanks," Boruto retorted. He wasn't interested in fighting a clone. "A clone can't replace you, dad!"

"I know, but I have to go," his father said. It was always like this. His father always put others before himself, hence others before those within his clan. What was really important in his father's mind, he had wondered the moment he was old enough to understand more about the hope and dream of adults. Perhaps deep down, the wish and desire to be acknowledged still gripped the very core of his old man. His beautiful mother, the former heiress of her clan, was far more accepting with the way his father was, but he, who grew up, could not.

"How about Kurama then?"

"Huh? Leave me out of this, Naruto," Kurama responded with a mixture of annoyance and agitation in the mindscape, "and I've already told you that I'm a bit busy, trying to figure something out. It's very strange."

Naruto nodded in somewhat understanding. The nine-tailed fox in his gut had been agitated lately and it refused to state the reason why. "Sorry, Kurama is preoccupied… how about…"

Boruto shook his head mildly as he collapsed his outstretched hand, dissipating the technique that had been passed down from his grandfather to his father and then finally to him. "I think you should go and be your Hokage, and I will go and find something to entertain myself. I'm sure there are plenty of things to do. Maybe I should join Sarada and Mitsuki on their mission again."

Naruto gave a nod. "I'm really sorry, Boruto. I will make it up to you later."

 _Yeah, yeah, just like the last dozen times you've said you will make it up to me. I don't think you will ever change, dad._ Boruto thought dejectedly. He then smiled thinly. "There's no need to apologize, dad. The wellbeing of the village is before all else, right?"

"Right," Naruto responded before placing the Hokage's hat upon his head, covering his spiky golden blond hair as his lips reciprocated a smile.

"Right," Boruto repeated with a nod before his father vanished in a flash. He then sighed and began his long journey home through the dense woods on foot. He could teleport back to the compound directly, but was there a hurry to get there at all? His mother commented at breakfast that she would be visiting her sister, his aunt and the current head of the Hyuuga clan, until late in the evening while his little sister was likely out in town with her friends from the academy.

"Everyone had things to do… maybe I should find something to do as well?" Boruto muttered lowly as he slowed his pace considerably. It would take at least half an hour to get home on his current path, and much longer if he detoured and skimmed around the outskirt of the village.

"You seem bored, Boruto." A voice spoke up as he navigated through the tree from above. It was oddly familiar. Where had he heard it before?

Stopping and cocking his head around, Boruto landed his eyes upon a miniature orange and red fox that was sitting on the side of a fully erected tree. The creature was about the size of a standard wild fox, but it was not one. If the nine tails swaying behind it didn't give that impression then its ability to glue to the side of the tree was. "Kurama…?"

"The one and only," the fox responded before grinning broadly. "Peace is kind of boring, isn't it?"

"It's not that boring," Boruto responded with a shrug. There were still light skirmishes outside of town here and there, but they were mostly done by bandits. Other than that, each day was pretty much the same. No excitement whatsoever. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you went with dad."

Kurama widened its grin. Its slit eyes flickered as it stared directly at him unwaveringly. "I want to play with you again, Boruto. Maybe this time, things will be different?"

Arching his brow, he stared at the fox with confusion. He then blinked as he noted the slit eyes shifted into something else. He blinked before rubbing his temple and shook his head rapidly. He felt drowsy as he stared into those ringed eyes, and soon enough, he fell asleep.

Luckily, Boruto managed to regain his consciousness only a second later. He swiftly stopped himself from arching over and falling off towards the ground. He snapped towards the spot where the fox was, but it was no longer there. "That was weird… what were those eyes anyway?"

Since no one was around to answer his question, he gave a shrug. He made a note to ask Kurama about it later. He was about to continue heading home by leaping across the high branches, but he gave a long yawn, feeling exhausted and sleepy. Sighing deeply, he vanished with a flash before emerging before the opened gate of his home.

The sealing marks that were placed around the clan compound's wall had prevented him or anyone for that matter from teleport directly onto its ground. It was a security measure since any Shinobi with half a brain could figure out how to emulate Hiraishin quite easily. The seals also designed to inhibit any kind of time-space jutsu within its premise so teleporting out did not work either.

The compound was emptied as expected. No one would be home for quiet sometime as it was still very bright outside. Boruto yawned loudly while stumbling half asleep through the hallway and heading to the bathroom in order to take a leak.

"Damn it, Himawari," Boruto remarked once he had relived himself. His eyes were looking at the pile of clothing his younger sister had dumped on the floor by the sink instead of placing them into the laundry basket near the opposite wall. Like a good older brother, taking care of his sister whenever he can, he picked her dirty clothes up and carried them to the other side of the room.

When the task was done, Boruto headed towards the living room and dropped down on the sofa before rubbing his temple again. He wasn't sure he was drowsy, but a good long nap should take care of it, and so, he laid his body flatly against cushion and snoozed away.

"What are you doing?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Boruto slowly opened his eyes slowly and matched his gaze to a pair of white eyes belonging to his mother. All those within her clan should have them. He blinked several times as he noted the hanging clock. "Sorry, mum. I was tired when I got home so I fell asleep here. I will head to my room."

His mother pursed her lips and leered at his hand, which was rubbing against the bulge in his pant. She about to say something further, but he widened his eyes when he followed her gaze and noted the pair of red panties gripping in his hand. Didn't he put that in the laundry basket before he dosed off?

Apparently he did not.

Boruto, on reflex, face-palmed himself, and in doing so, he was practically rubbing the piece of sexy and erotic fabric against his face. The sweet scent it had immediately invaded his nostril before he could jerk his hand back and away from his face. "I didn't mean that, mum! Please don't tell Himawari!"

"I won't say anything to your sister," his mother responded. She gave him a thin smile and wrapped her fingers around the panties held in his hand. Pulling upon the fabric slowly, causing it to slide out of his fingers. "But it's mine, Boruto."

 **– Dream to Reality –**

Sweating profusely, Boruto sat at the dining table, hands knitted placed upon it. He couldn't believe he actually took his mother's panties from the laundry and rubbed against his crotch as he slept. To make the matter worse, he actually sniffed it. "Are you mad?"

"Why should I be, sweetie? It's an honest mistake. And if you're worried about it, let keep it as a secret between us," Hinata said as she looked through the fridge. "Now, shall I make you a snack?"

Boruto sighed in relief. He knew his mother didn't want to stress his father out if she could help it. It was simply one of her better qualities. Unfortunately, he began to see it was a flaw. She was considerate, too considerate to a fault.

As the young Uzumaki pondered about what he wanted to eat, his keen eyes scanned over his mother from behind, making note of her usual casual wear of a sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines and a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings, revealing much of her upper thighs. He blinked rapidly as he soon realized he was checking out his mother, and the moment she bent down to reach the lower section of the fridge, he swore he could make out the round globes of her rear.

"Wow, mum is hot… huh? What the hell… am I thinking," Boruto cursed under his breath as he used a hand to shift the growing meat rod in his pant before rising from under the table and straightening his body back on the seat. He snapped shut his eyes and shook his head rapidly, all in order to remove the image.

"Are you alright, sweetie? You seem to be sweating a lot," Hinata said as she raised her hand towards her oldest child.

The moment his eyes opened, he jerked his head back from her face and almost fell out of his chair. "I'm fine… mum, and yes, I would like some snack."

Hinata nodded and returned to the fridge's side. She was completely oblivious to the fact that her son was watching her intently, following each of her actions as she made his meal. Once she finished, she placed the steaming bowl of noodle in front of him, but his eyes never left her face even when she sat by his side. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, mum, your face is perfect," Boruto said before he lowered his head in shame.

Why did he say it like that?

Boruto tried to think about something else, anything else, but nothing came to mind except the image of his mother, younger and absolutely naked. The image was from the time she spent taking a bath with him, washing his blond hair and back as well as embracing him, pressing his whiskered face against her impressively soaking breasts. He even sucked on them, downing the thirst-quenching cream. His mind recalled all the sensation he felt those years ago upon his face, lips, and tongue.

He shook his head rapidly to clear his mind, but his attempt to dissuade his perverted mind failed. "I'm sorry… I need to go to my room…"

Boruto jerked up from his seat, but his cock sprang faster than he did, making the bulge in his pant even more apparent. He quickly covered it with his hands and bumped against the edge of the table, causing the soup to spill over to the side of the bowl. He then kicked himself mentally. "I'm sorry. I will clean it up."

"That's okay, swee… oh my," Hinata gasped at the sight displayed before her. She covered her mouth as she stared at her son hands, not realizing her Byakugan had become active. "Are you thinking about…"

"No," Boruto uttered, knowing who she was referring to. "I'm…" he swallowed hard and paused for a long moment while his mother waited patiently "…thinking about you, mum."

"Me….?" Hinata uttered before her eyes widened, seeing passed his covering hand, noting the incredible length he had. It was as big and thick as his father's. She blinked rapidly as she forcefully deactivated her doujutsu the moment she noticed she was staring. "No, you don't mean that, do you, sweetie?"

"I mean it… I want you, mum," Boruto admitted too honestly. His mother reacted by jerking up from her seat in shock. He quickly sent forth a hand, trying to stop her from backing away in repulsion, but in his induced panic, he crashed through the table, sending the bowl of soup slamming into her, spraying all over her body.

"Boruto!" Hinata called out as she tried to brush the boiling liquid off her clothing. Her effort made her blouse to be completely drenched, allowing him to see through them and captured her huge cleavage in full. It was bigger than he remembered.

"Holy shit…" Boruto uttered as his cock thickened. He didn't remember what happened in the seconds afterward, but when he came to, he was pinning his mother against the nearby wall with his weight and strength.

"No, Boruto, please get off of me," Hinata requested as she tried to push her son away, but he had long since surpassed her physical prowess. "I'm your mot –

Her white eyes widened as her lips were pressed by his. She tried to scream, but the moment she did, his tongue invaded her mouth. "Mmnnn!"

It took a handful of seconds for Boruto to widen his eyes. He jerked his head back and blinked at what he was doing. He was pressing his hips and throbbing manhood against her body, sandwiching her with the wall. Luckily, he still had his clothe on or he would had penetrated his mother. "I'm…"

Hinata bit her lower lip slightly as she felt her heart beat rapidly. "It's… okay, sweetie… I know you didn't mean it…" she uttered as her face flushed with red.

"No, mum, I… really mean it. I want to… I want to," Boruto said as he buckled his hip, pushing up and down his mother, grinding his cock against the fabric of his pant.

"No, no, no," Hinata called out. "You don't mean that...! Stop moving…"

"Yes, I do, mum," Boruto asserted as he wrapped a hand around his mother's thigh and raised it up and to the side so her cunt could be accessed despite her panties blocking the way. He quickly lined himself up with her saturated entrance, and before he even had time to remove his pant completely, his excited cock already sprung forth its confines, readying to embed itself into the warm place that once gave birth to it.

Hinata gripped her son's shoulder, forcing his frame away from her, but despite the wall behind her back cracked, he remained unyielding. "No… you can't – Mnnnn!"

As her lips were captured in another fiery kiss, she felt both of his hands grasped the smooth, soft flesh of her buttocks, raising her body up against the wall. The strength in her arms weakened the longer his tongue was in her mouth, dancing with hers as if they were true lovers. She gasped breathlessly once he broke the kiss. "I feel strange… what did you do to me, Boruto…?"

Boruto didn't know what he did either. Without saying a single word, he gripped his mother's buttocks tightly and pushed himself into her tight, wet cunt. His eyes rolled back slightly, letting out a grunt as his crown pierced deeper and deeper into the place he once came from.

"You're… so big… Mnnn…" Hinata moaned and held onto his shoulder even more tightly as she felt the engorged tip entered her silky embrace. She knew it was wrong to enjoy her son forcing himself upon her, but something was overriding all her reasons.

"Deeper, sweetie…" her white eyes tensed up as she felt he shoved his entire length in with one slam of his hip, filling her convulsing cunt. "Ah!"

Boruto did not allow his mother time to adjust to his girth as he plowed his cock into her sacred snatch with reckless abandonment. The pace was hard and fast, pumping out womanly syrup around his cock with each powerful thrust.

"I can't believe… I'm fucking you, mum," he said as he continued to slam his hips forwards. "What would dad say if he knew about this?"

"This… will be our little secret… sweetie," Hinata answered between moan.

"Yes, our little dirty secret, mum," Boruto responded as he wrapped a hand around her chest and ripped off the drenched blouse.

Once the blouse was out of the way, he leaned down and captured the erected nipples with his mouth, sucking upon it like he once did, desiring to consume the milk that was within, while his hips continued to pound his mother's wet and tight snatch with ever increasing speed, strength, and depth. His crown was kissing her womb with every single deep, hard thrust.

"Yes, that's it, sweetie. Fuck me," Hinata cried out as her son drove into her, slamming her back against the wall. And before long, she was throwing her hips right back, increasing the force and depth of each stroke. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and with each slap of his thighs into her own, she squeezed, using what leverage she had to pull him further and deeper.

Boruto complied as his thrusts began to pick up even more pace, becoming rather spontaneous and erratic. The sensation of his mother's tightness and wetness grinding against his throbbing length along with the reasoning symphony of loud slurps and slaps forced him tumbling towards his powerful release.

"Ugh… I'm going to cum… soon, mum," he groaned. His fingers dug into his mother's round buttocks as his cock violated his birth place.

"Boruto… Boruto… I'm…. I'm… ahhh!" Hinata yelled as her orgasm rapidly cascaded down upon her. She tightened her hold onto her son and buried her face into his neck before letting out a loose a half grunt, half scream while descending into absolute bliss. Her body convulsed as waves upon waves of pleasure crashed upon her. Her dam opened up fully, spilling onto his thrusting hips.

The insane rippling and squeezing of his mother's cunt was simply too much for Boruto, and with a few more jerky thrusts on his part, his hands gripped onto the shapely ass as he roared: "MUMMMMM! I'M CUMMING!"

Torrent of his potent seeds exploded from his cock, flooding her already overflowing tunnel, mixing with her sweet nectars, repainting it white.

Feeling the warm spunk splashing against her walls and filling up her wombs, Hinata squeezed her arms and legs tighter, pulling her son as deep as she could into her, sealing off any opening between his cock and her clenching walls.

"Oh… oh….!" Boruto groaned as he felt his cock was being gripped tightly, milking it for all its worth. He rolled his eyes back as he pressed himself against his mother, pushing her into the wall as geysers upon geysers of boiling white lava lanced out inside her womb. He never came down from his trip to heaven as darkness soon enveloped him, pulling into warm and cozy embrace.

 **– Dream to Reality –**

"What are you doing?"

Hearing the oddly familiar question, Boruto snapped opened his blue eyes before staring directly up and into a pair of white eyes belonging to his lovely mother. He blinked several times, trying to recall what had just happened. "Mum…!?"

Seeing her son jerked up from the couch as if he had wakened up from a nightmare, she leaned in and gave him a firm hug. "Are you alright, sweetie? You were screaming for me. Did you have a nightmare?"

As his heart thumped rapidly, he inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with his mother's lovely scent. It took him almost a full minute to speak up. "No… it's not a nightmare." He grinned mischievously. "It was a wonderful dream, dattebasa!"

"A dream huh? That's good to know, sweetie," Hinata said with a faint smile as she allowed her manly son free of her tight embrace. She then brushed his face, rubbing her fingers along his whiskered cheeks before pinching it. "I think you should take a shower. I will prepare dinner. By the time you're done, your father and sister should be home."

"Awesome, mum. I'm really starving for some reason," Boruto said and leaped off the couch to head to the bathroom.

Hinata frowned thinly at her son before turning about and walking to the kitchen. She stopped every now and then to take a breather before lowering her hands to her thighs and scooped up the white sticky slime that was sliding down her legs. She smeared it over her fingers before placing them into her mouth and tasted the richness of the batter that had flooded her inside to the brim.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

No, this isn't a prequel to **_The Three Ls_**. The prequel is called **_Fractured Foundation_**. I'm kind of stuck on the NarutoxHimawari sexy kitchen scene at the moment. Writing about Himawari getting rammed by her perverted father while she trying to prepare breakfast is kind of hot… really hot, and writing about a red head getting hammered by her overly lustful son while nakedness pressed hard against a window, overviewing a crowded pool below is simply… oh wait, that's a different story. Lol… I need to clear a lot of scenes on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream to Reality**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

I'm impressed at the amount of feedbacks. Some of you are really diehard fan of NaruHina huh. Too bad for you, I'm not. Their interaction in the manga does not make much sense to me. I could rant for pages and pages on end to the reasons why their romance – what little there is, seriously – is extremely lame, but it is pointless to start an argument – and likely, a flame war like someone… the bottom line is, it's my story and I can do whatever I like so shut the fuck up and enjoy the ride XD

Anyway, I will be honest with you guys, for as long as I have been reading manga and watching anime, I have absolutely no favorite pairing whatsoever, and as such, I can literally pair anyone (or anything) with anyone else.

* * *

 **=[Dream to Reality]=  
1**

Pressing her fingers of one hand against the greyish discolored plaster, Hinata tried to feel anything out of place within the makeup of the material. The kitchen's wall under her fingertips wasn't damaged. Not a single crack could be found across its sanded surface. Yet, she remembered what had happened in this very room a few minutes earlier.

It felt so surreal – like a dream, in which she had no control over herself.

Her beautiful frame quivered, forcing her palm to press hard against the unmoving wall for support just like her back had done so prior. She could still feel them upon her skin. The tingling sensation of his two powerful hands gripping her firm ass cheeks tightly, using them to lift her body into the air, holding it in position, while his thick and long rod of rigid meat invaded the place he came forth from.

Her son had forced himself upon her and fucked her into submission! And she had allowed him to do so by wrapping her legs around his waist, helping him to plunge his manliness deep into her sex, urging him to impregnate her with his seeds.

"W… what have I done?" Hinata uttered dreadfully as she struggled to quench her trembling. Her white milky eyes flickered with guilt. She swallowed hard as she tried to push herself away from the wall, away from the spot where the incestuous act had taken place. "It wasn't real… it wasn't. Boruto said it was a dream… it was… wasn't it?"

She placed the other hand upon her chest, fidgeting the patterned edge of her blouse. Her mind recalled that it was ripped apart by his hand in order to access her cleavages hidden within, but when she found herself awoken on the kitchen's floor, she was fully clothed despite the thick spunk leaking between her legs, soaking her undergarment. She thought it was her husbands from the night before oozing out as he flooded her inside to the brim, but the taste was different. It was saltier and richer… almost addicting.

Her tongue subconsciously rolled around the slimy inner wall of her mouth, trying to savor any residues within, as her face flushed with red. When none was found, her breathing became heavier as her body convulsed slightly, forcing itself to secrete more of her son's batter out of her pulsating lower lips. She arched her upper body forwards and removed the hand from her chest. She soaked its finger into the creamy filling that slimed down her thighs.

"Stop it, Hinata, just stop it," Hinata scolded herself sternly as she raised the drenched fingers to her lips, readying to savor the taste once more. She gulped, staring at the glistering coating, before opening her mouth slowly and rolling out her tongue towards it. Before her tongue could come in contact with the dripping spunk, she jerked her hand away, spraying the pungent seeds smearing across the wall. "What is going on…? I can't seem to control myself...? I can't…"

She panted, and after a moment of self-contemplation, she turned about and leaned her back against the wall and slid downward towards the floor. She closed her eyes and fell to the side slowly until her head rested against the floor. "It must be a dream… yes, this is all a dream. I'm still at Hinabi's side."

She snapped her eyes opened when she felt her body was being lifted off the ground. The hazy vision she captured focused slowly as she felt she was being carried away. His features, blond hair and deep oceanic blue eyes, sharpened in the handful of steps. She blinked slowly before shifting her body closer to his arms.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered softly as she closed her eyes once more. "Husband… I'm sorry… I –

"There's no need to worry about it, Hina-chan," Naruto responded as he cuddled his loving wife to his chest while traversing the hallway slowly and carefully. He brought her into the bedroom and laid her upon their bed before covering her tired frame with warm blanket. He then stroked and caressed her face gently, removing any long dark blue strands from obscuring her mesmerizing features. "Hmm…?"

"She's burning up," Kurama noted in the mindscape after a moment. "A fever…? When was the last time anyone had a fever around here?"

Naruto pursed his lips and nodded in agreement. Shinobi and Kunoichi were made of strong stuff, and as such, natural sickness did not affect them unless they were extremely exhausted. His wife appeared to be extremely fatigued. "There is no need to push yourself when you are fatigued, Hina-chan. And visiting your sister today must have taken a lot out of you so just rest for now, okay?"

Hinata blinked slowly. She knew she didn't have a fever, and despite spending much of the day with her sister, Hanabi, she wasn't fatigued. What happening to her was something else entirely, but she felt her body reacted as if it was fighting off an infection. She inhaled deeply, trying to stabilize her chakra flow so her body could combat the foreign contamination more effectively. "What about dinner?"

"Dinner, don't worry, Hina-chan. I will do it," Naruto assured with a sly grin. "Maybe it's time they taste my awesome cooking, huh?"

"Yes, it's time I should notify a medical-nin to stand by," Kurama commented in the mindscape.

"What the hell does that mean, Kurama?" Naruto snorted while his wife shook her head lightly at his declaration. She tried to get off the bed to prepare dinner, but a firm hand pressed her back down.

"Just a precaution, Naruto," Kurama mused. "If you killed your son, it would be a tragedy. All that time you spent preparing him would be a complete waste."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"You're still alive and kicking because of me," Kurama snorted. "Without me, you probably died long ago by the shit you called food. Remember that!"

"Right, right. Without you, I can't do anything," Naruto replied before leaning over the bed and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight, Hina-chan."

Hinata giggled as she felt like her daughter being tugged into bed by him. "I will, husband." She raised a hand and stroked his cheek seductively. "Come to bed soon."

 **– Dream to Reality –**

Boruto groaned as he couldn't sleep all night. His stomach was growling angrily at the garbage he ate at dinner. It looked like food, but it wasn't food, at least, it wasn't something someone would eat unless they were incredible starving. "Damn it, dad. I don't have an iron stomach like you! How did you mixed up the fucking seasonings when they are all labeled clearly? Next time, I'm going be doing the cooking and see how you like it."

"You're not going to die from something like that so suck it up," a familiar voice echoed in his mind. "I don't hear your sister complaining."

"She said she was full after a single glance! I saw her! I should have done the same… what…!?" Boruto jerked up from the bed. He blinked rapidly and looked around the room to make sure no one was there, hiding in the darkness. "Who are you?"

"Me, I'm your conscience," the voice snickered, "the evil and fun one. How about we go and burn down other villages while torturing some weaklings? Maybe not evil, but it sounds like fun, right?"

Boruto arched a brow as he immediately realized who it was. "Kurama…!? What the hell are you doing in my mind? Get the fuck out and go back to dad's!"

"No thanks, it's nice and cozy in here," Kurama responded flatly, "and besides, it's already crowded over your dad's side. By the way, did you enjoy fucking your mum?"

"Huh… wait… what?" Boruto stuttered. "I didn't… wait… how?"

"I'm in your mind. I can see what you are dreaming about," Kurama answered with a wide grin.

Boruto became utterly speechless. Was it in his mind the whole time? When did that happen...? It was that time in the wood! He sweated profusely. "Kurama… are you going to tell dad?"

"Hmmm… I know your mum is hot and all that, but forcing yourself on her and fucking her like a cheap slut… that's kind of going too… far… and…" Kurama said before bursting out laughing. "ahahahahaha… I couldn't even say that with a straight face! Fuck no, why would I tell Naruto about it?"

Boruto was a bit shocked. "But I thought… it's wrong to think about that?"

"Pphfff… it's a matter of perspective," Kurama snorted, "and your mind is your mind, and what you think about is private. Your father has absolutely no say in it. And if it's anyone's fault, it's your mum for being so damn fuckable, isn't that right?"

"Yeah… you're right, Kurama," Boruto said after a handful of seconds before leaning back against the bed. Whatever he dreamed about was his business. It wasn't like he was actually fucking his mum. That would be wrong in so many levels. He grinned weakly. "Yeah, mum is hot… really hot. I didn't realize it until now."

"So is your sister," Kurama added.

"So is… shut up Kurama! Damn pervert," Boruto retorted. "No wonder dad keeps telling you off."

Kurama snickered. "I'm just saying how I see it. Haven't you notice that she is filling out nicely and would be damn irresistible to many hormonal boys soon. Wouldn't you want to be her first, guiding her on the road to becoming a woman?"

Boruto blinked and sighed. "Can you get out of my mind already?"

"No, I'm not done corrupting you," Kurama refused jokingly.

"Get the fuck out!" Boruto snapped.

"I was just kidding. There is no need to get upset," Kurama said, becoming all calmed and collected. "If you want me out then… take me to your leader."

Boruto could hear it snickering in his mind. He understood the joke. It wasn't funny. He sighed and left the bed. Once he left his room and wandered down the hallway, he questioned: "hey, why can't you just leave and go there on your own?"

"But I'm terrified of the dark," Kurama mused.

"What the fu… never mind," Boruto said and yawned loudly. He strolled passed his sister's room before backtracking and took a peek inside. His sister, Himawari Uzumaki, was sleeping comfortably on her bed at the other end of the room, surrounded with her dolls despite she was no longer a child. Even viewing from the doorway, he admitted she was quiet attractive. That was saying a lot coming from him, who was her brother and shouldn't have thought about her that way. He blinked when he realized he was actually ogling his little sister right now.

"Hey, don't mind me. I won't judge so you can be a creep for as long as you want," Kurama commented as Boruto closed the door to his sister's room gently and quietly before continuing down the hallway.

"But I do mind," Boruto said as he descended the stair to head to his parent's room. As he stood before their closed door, he noted there were several seals placed upon it. He made out one quickly enough.

"I don't think you should disturb them if you know what I mean," Kurama said as it made out all the seals plastered on the wall.

"Yes, I know what you mean, Kurama," Boruto acknolwedged as he felt a bit aroused at the thought of his parents engaging in the heated act. Curiously, he pressed an ear against the door, trying to hear what was going on inside.

"If you want to see what they are doing, you just need to use a simple jutsu," Kurama said.

Boruto narrowed his eyes as he retrieved his ear from the door. "I'm… not interested…"

"Are you sure? This might be the only chance you get to see them at it, and leaving right now would be such a waste," Kurama advised, playing the perfect devil's advocate.

"You're really are evil aren't you?" Boruto asked.

"There is too much goodness in this world," Kurama said, "so I'm its solution."

Boruto chuckled. "So what's the jutsu?"

 **– Dream to Reality –  
Hinata (Lemon)**

His loving wife, one of the most beautiful women he had ever known, was stark naked, firm breasts and bald, eager pussy in view, inviting him forwards with a gesture. He grinned lecherously before scratching his cheek with an index finger. "Aren't you fatigued, Hina-chan?"

"I was, but now I'm fully rested, husband," Hinata said softly, stroking her fingers up her body, breasts, collarbone and neck. She ran them through her long silky dark blue hairs before rolling them back down her body suggestively. "If you don't want to, we can cuddle."

"No! I want to," Naruto practically shouted as his hands literally ripped his clothes apart. Why wouldn't he want to? His wife was so damn irresistible, and he sure as hell wasn't stupid to turn her offer down no matter what. He leaped forwards and pinned her on the bed, taking her completely by surprise.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata uttered as her hair splayed out around the bed. Her cheeks were flushed while her chest heaved, uplifting her breasts, as she panted in anticipation. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, eagerly feasting upon them as their tongues tangled within their shared wet orifice. She gasped inwardly as his hand came up to palm her breasts, and she reciprocated his action by wrapping her hands around his blond hair before sliding down to his neck and pulling his face against her.

Naruto didn't need any forth play as he was rock hard. He swiftly positioned his rigid cock at her already moist entrance as his lips broke contact. His breath hitched and her back arched as he quickly sheathed inch after inch inside her warmness, not slowly down until he was buried to the hilt.

Hinata gasped when he bumped – rammed – her cervix. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades at the pleasurable pain rippling through her body. Her white eyes enlarged as he began to pump into her in slow and methodological rhythm, filling her repeatedly, pushing her to the point that she at the edge of reason and sanity.

"Ah… you're so big, Naruto-kun," Hinata panted into his ear and strengthened her locking arms around his shoulder and back. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her cunt clenched his cock tightly. "It's so amazing… filling me up! Ugnnn!"

"Don't you know that I was born to fill you up, Hina-chan," Naruto joked as he plowed his beautiful wife, feeling her fleshy wall tightening around him with each full thrust he achieved. The clenching sensation along his swelling and elongated length, inciting the most pleasurable fiction known to man, made him grunted delightfully. He picked up the pace as sounds of his hips meeting hers echoed loudly within the otherwise silence room. "I can't last long like this, Hina-chan!"

Hinata moaned as she felt the tension within her body rose. She mustered her strength and pulled her lips to his ear, nibbling it lightly before whispering seductively. "I missed dinner tonight, husband, so you must feed me with your l-o-v-e."

That was enough to make Naruto faltered. Overwhelming pleasure lanced through his body in dove. He grinned wildly as he hammered into his wife with deep and powerful stroke, making her cried out as her orgasm crashed through her body, sending indiscernible bliss directly to her sensuous core, rendering her speechless and immobile.

"Shit, Hinata! You're so fucking tight right now. It's like my dick getting crushed in your cunt," Naruto called out as she squeezed his cock like a vise during her orgasm.

Immersing in her climatic pleasure, Hinata tensed her muscles while wrapping her arms and legs around his shoulders and waist even more tightly. She panted, gasped, and moaned. "I want … I want to feel it, Naruto-kun. I want to feel it… you in me… always."

"Your wish is my command, Hinata! Oh! It's coming!" Naruto grunted and jerkily thrust into her. His hips pressed tightly against hers before hot, thick boiling cum rocketed through his jerking shaft and pumped straight into her womb, filling her with his overbearing heat.

As her entire body convulsed violently at the rich and thick cream being spill into her, Hinata thrust her hips up to meet him. Her white eyes then rolled up as she felt geysers upon geysers of boiling white lava crashed against her wall, mixing with the incestuous spunk she was holding within.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

I'm not really sure how many parts there are to this story. When it finishes, it finishes. Don't worry too much about it. The lemon hasn't really ended. It will continue in the next chapter, which should be more HinataxNaruto's actions. Hey, I don't like their paring, but it doesn't mean I can't write their lemon.

Like I said in the author notes of the prologue, this story isn't a prequel to **_The Three Ls_**. The prequel to that is titled as **_Fractured Foundation_**. This is however, related, to Fractured Foundation, and could be considered as its prequel.

In the Omnibus, Dream to Reality is designated as number 014, sequel to Eyes of the Beholder, which is numbered as 013. Because it is the start of the whole mess, I will write that last.

013 – Eyes of the Beholder  
014 – **_Dream to Reality_** (BoltxHinata)  
014B – Reality to Dream [Sequel to Bad Epilogue]  
014G – Clan Revival [Sequel to Good Epilogue]  
014T – Icha Icha Paradise [Sequel to True Epilogue]  
015 – Fractured Foundation (BoltxHinata)  
016 – The Three Ls (Himawari)  
016B – Whirlpool of Lost [Sequel to Bad Epilogue]  
016G – Whirlpool of Lust [Sequel to Good Epilogue]  
016T – Whirlpool of Love [Sequel to True Epilogue]

The story Reality to Dream (014B) is a bad ending of this one, and Fractured Foundation is connected to that followed that it. The saga actually goes like so: Dream to Reality ( **014** ) then Reality to Dream ( **014B** ), Fractured Foundation ( **015** ) then whatever epilogue story I choose for that. It's likely the bad one, which should lead into The Three Ls (016). Whirlpool of Love ( **016T** ) is the final story.

If you are biased about the pairing, you can, however, read the stories individually as a standalone. Read this one first then its good ending – filled with family funfest, XD – Clan Revival, or its true ending, letting the love spread to the world, Icha Icha Paradise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream to Reality**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

Alright, let me explain slowly so you can all understand. I don't like **_manga_** version of NaruxHina because their pairing did not work at all. I do find **_movie_** NaruxHina interesting because their interaction worked well enough. It's actually plausible in the context of the story, and I have to be a cold hearted bastard to not feel it. I only like **_fanfiction_** NaruxHina if it was done logically. So as long as the romantic interactions are done well in any story then it is a good pairing regardless how bizarre the story is.

Finally, I do not have any favorite pairing because I'm opened minded to any possibilities. If I'm closed minded, I will miss out a lot of hidden jewel simply because the pairing is not popular. Biased much?

For this story, I am **_following_** the path towards the **_good_** ending. That way I could write the bad and true ending without twisting too many plot points around. Good ending is NarutoxHinataxBorutoxHimawari – it's a family fun fest, known as Clan Revival. Also, the theme of this story is not really **_Netorare_** (cuckold) like you assumed. It is leaning more towards **_Mind Break_**. It's a theme that nobody dares to write, either too dark or too depraved. I have no problem writing such a story. I did note in the summary that it's BoltxHinata. This is because most of the smuts are actually BoltxHinata.

The true saga goes like so: **013-013B-014-014B-015-015B-016-016T** – if you missed one, you have to fill in the blank with your own interpretation. Let's continue.

* * *

 **=[Dream to Reality]=  
2**

The multitude of eyes blinked in unison as he crawled along the ceiling while cocking his head back and staring upward at his father, who backed away from his heaving mother the moment she untangled her legs around his waist. He stopped moving and gulped at an enormous amount of spunk spurted out of her swollen cunt while her white eyes stared directly at the ceiling, dazed.

Boruto began to sweat profusely at her gaze. Oddly, he nearly found himself lost in those beautiful milky white eyes belonging to Hyuuga clan. He stiffened the moment she narrowed them, seemingly staring at him. It was as if she could see through his transformation. "Hey…. Kumama, are you sure mum can't see me…?"

When the fox did not answer him, he repeated the question a tad louder without ever removing his eyes from his mother. He watched her raised her hand and rubbed the smooth curve of her stomach before pressing down upon her belly gently. More steamy and thick batter gushed out onto her thighs, trickling down the bed sheets. She then moaned as his father leaned over and locked his lips against hers, taking her gaze from the ceiling.

"Huh... what was that, Boruto? I was a bit distracted with the two down there," Kurama said sheepishly.

"You damn pervert," Boruto growled lowly.

"Then what are you exactly?" Kurama snorted with amusement. "And no, your mother shouldn't be able to see you even if she activates her doujutsu. And before you ask, your father can't detect you either."

"Dad can't?" Boruto questioned and blinked. He remembered his father had located him despite him transforming into a rock, readying for an ambush. "I'm sure dad can detect me when I'm like this."

"Hmmm… I don't think so," Kurama said after a brief moment of silence. It then hummed a bit before continuing. "An ant cannot feel the presence of a being that is vastly far more superior to itself. It's like asking whether a pebble could feel the presence of the sky high above it. If it has eyes, it could see the sky, but it wouldn't know what that is in relative to the ground it laid upon."

"Umm… I didn't understand any of that," Boruto said.

Kurama sighed. "You dad cannot sense you nor can your mum." Lowering its tone to an inaudible level, it added, "at least not when I'm empowering you, Boruto. Your henge are perfect. No one should able to tell the difference unless they try to squash you."

"Are you sure?"

Kurama raised a brow. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm always sure, brat. But if you're kept on talking, they will hear and find you soon. Have fun explaining why you are spying on them when they do."

Boruto was about to comment, but closed his mouth instead. The fox was right. It would be incredibly awkward if his parents found out he was watching them from the ceiling. The fear of being confronted demanded that he should leave the room, but his legs refused to obey his mental input. His many eyes remained fixated upon his parents.

 **– Dream to Reality –  
Hinata (Lemon)**

With her lips locked with her husband and lust burning brightly in her eyes, she pushed herself up onto her knees, arching forwards while moaning into his mouth. His hands wrapped around her hips, sending the tingling sensation to her belly. The angle of her lips against his continued to increase and eventually, she toppled him, forcing his back against the warm bed they shared for years with her on top.

Naruto felt his unyielding stiffness brushing against her inner thighs while her body molded into him. His hands immediately rolled upwards from her hips and slender waist to press against her smooth back. He would have grinned, but his mouth was preoccupied.

Their passionate kiss preserved.

Her tongue clashed and tangled with her husband's, sending shivers down her spine, coursing pleasure through her body, as they exchanged saliva. She indulged herself in the well-known taste as her naked chest heaved when she swallowed in earnest.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata gasped breathless the moment her lips was retrieved from him. A lifeline of saliva connecting them glistered in the faint lighting of their bedroom. She blushed as one his hand stroked up and around her back to her front before brushing her chin and palming her face.

Naruto smiled. "You are so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you, Hina-chan. If it wasn't for the kids, we would be inseparable."

"Yes, we would, husband," Hinata responded with a smile. She missed the lustful days before her son and daughter roamed the house. The days where they spent every waking minutes by each other side, finding absolutely comfort in each other's body while completely oblivious to the changing world around them. She wished those days would last forever, but she couldn't be selfish. She couldn't hold him back from following his dream after she had achieved hers.

It wasn't the kids that separate them slowly, she knew. If anything, they were the product of their love and would be the unbreakable string that bounded them for years to come.

No, it wasn't her beloved children that tore him away from her. His work was the thing that took him. It was regretful, but she held on, knowing that following his dream of becoming the Hokage had made him happy. His happiness was her happiness, or at least, it was for a time. Sadly, years passed, and his work continued to keep him away from her until he had very little time for her. That was painful… fracturing her core, the foundation of her love for him.

Her dream wasn't simply marrying him. It was to be with him, forever and ever, but did he understand that after all these years?

She pursed her lips and traced her slender fingers down his well-toned chest to his stomach, where she lightly scraped her nails over his muscular abdomen as her chakra flowed through her hand. With each of her touch, she sent forth fiery-hot tendrils of pleasure, drilling into his being.

"Woah, woah, I give, I give. I'm all yours, Hina-chan," Naruto groaned as her energy interacted with his, racing over his body. She smirked thinly as she leaned down, bringing her mouth mere centimeters to his before he jerked his head forwards. He tried to kiss her, but she was always out of his lips' reach.

After several more failed attempts, he panted rapidly. "Hinata…? I need you."

"As do I, Naruto-kun," Hinata mouthed, "more than you ever known."

Before Naruto could decipher the muted words, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him slow and delicate fashion, taking him by surprise. It took him a long fraction of a second to return the passionate kiss. He quickly found himself growing impossible hard, and the subtly grinding of her moist nether region along his shaft sent it tumbling towards climatic release. "I really need you."

"Needed me or inside me?" Hinata panted in his face after the kiss was broken.

A wide smirk plastered on his whiskered feature. "I want both and much more."

Hinata smiled at his gluttonous desire as she lifted her frame up from him slowly, allowing an opening under her in order to wrap her fingers around his throbbing shaft to keep it steady.

The amazing view of her body before him metaphorically slapped him in the face. Clenching his hands upon the bedding under his back, Naruto stared intently at her heaving chest, capturing those succulent breasts, wishing they were in his watery mouth. The desire to take suck on them was ripped away from his mind when she slid down upon him, not hesitating until all of her weight was resting neatly upon his thighs.

"Wow, Hina-chan," Naruto uttered as his spongy mushroom tip pressed against the wet opening of her cervix. He could feel the heat channeling from her womb onto his crown, running down his shaft and wrapped tightly around his balls, fondling them. He would had exploded right there if she didn't planted her hands upon his abs, stroking and reassuring him.

Pressing him down with her hands for stability, Hinata began riding him slowly, grinding on his meat rod as she gasped and whimpered every time it greatness brushed the right spot at along her fleshy tunnel.

"Mnnnnn…" Hinata moaned along with him each time she raised herself up and impaled herself onto his shaft. The moment his hands wrapped tightly around her waist to give support, she started bouncing on him. Her breasts jiggled and swayed, attempting to mimic the rapid motion – an effort to ensnare him.

It succeeded in more ways than one. Her bouncing body on his rod was incredibly pleasing to the eyes, hypnotizing even. Not only that, she was so tight, wet, and hot, grinding against his length. The way she was wrapping around his cock provided the most pleasurable friction known to him. His cock reacted by thickening, stiffening, and lengthening.

Naruto did not remain still as Hinata rode him into climatic horizon. He began meeting her halfway, and the sound of their skin slapping together filled the warm chamber with their erotic pants, grunts, and moans.

Hinata couldn't believe how long and thick his cock was growing inside her, stretching her convulsing tunnel and flushing her body with intoxicating pleasure while his engorged crown bumped against her cervix, blasting tingling sensation forwards, rippling across her womb.

"Naruto-kun," she gasped, throwing her head back, letting her long dark blue hairs swung wildly behind her shoulder, as she felt an orgasmic pleasure washing over her body. She paused and hyperventilated, trying to suppress the orgasm as her hips buckled. She then bit down her lips and dug her nails into his abdomen as she continued to impale herself onto his jerking shaft harder and faster, letting the pleasure building within every movement she partake.

Hinata knew that her husband was close too as his palms gripped tightly around the area just above her shapely rear, helping her to meet him each time she came down. His deep blue eyes glued her soaking snatch, intently watching his glistering cock disappearing into her body again and again.

"Uhnnnn…!" Hinata could feel her climatic pleasure ripping through her control. She gritted her teeth and tried to slow it down for as long as she could, but it bulldozing through her like an enraged tailed beast on a path of vengeance. "I'm… I'm… Uhnnn…. Mnnnnnnn…!"

Naruto felt her cunt pulsated around his girth as her convulsing walls grinded hard along his throbbing length. He'd wished to climax with her, but right now, he couldn't hold it for much longer. With quick a quick thought, one of his hands jerked up and wrapped around her breast. "Hinata… you are so … so beautiful! I love you. Do you love me?"

The question caused Hinata to snap her head, landing her eyes upon her husband. Her control wavered as her rhythm was interrupted.

"Ye…s, Naru…" Hinata stuttered before throwing her head back. Pleasure exploded through her body, drowning her so completely. "Ahhhh!" She screamed as she impaled herself on him once more while he slammed up into her.

Her white eyes enlarged as boiling streams of cum rocketed into her womb. The heat the imbued with seared her insides, inflaming her core. Indescribable sensation jolted through her body as she convulsed on top of her grunting husband. She threw her head forwards, scrapping her fingers onto his stomach as her lower lips tightened around the hilt of his cock; her inner walls spasm around his cock, milking more and more out of his shaft, which he provided in stride.

Naruto raised his other hand and joined the one that was already wrapped around her breasts, playing with her erected nipples as his cock jerked violently inside her warmness. His wife eventually panted and collapsed forward as he used his hands to give her support. He slowly bended his arms, collapsing them in order to lower her body onto him until her face buried into his neck.

"Hina-chan," Naruto whispered into her ears as his hands wrapped around her back. She moaned softly and shifted her body forwards, trying to cuddle closer to him. He blinked as his throbbing cock dislodged from her cunt, letting the seeds streamed out onto his thighs. He widened his blue eyes slightly when his shaft nested in the fissure of her ass as it spurted the rest of his seeds upwards, allowing thick stream of cum flew forward, arching in the air, splashing against her bare back and his hands.

Naruto grinned mischievously as he began massaging his wife as she lay satisfied on top of him, applying his version of lotion onto her sensuous skin.

 **– End of Lemon –**

His heart was thumping rapidly as he returned to his room in haste. He swallowed hard as he collapsed onto his bed while gripping his maddening cock with one hand. He would never able to get the image of his mum, cum soaked, on top of his dad out of his mind no matter what.

"Holy shit! Did you see that?" Boruto called out as he chocked his cock. It was oozing pre-cum. "That was really hot! I can't believe what I just saw!"

"Yup," Kurama agreed wholly with a lecherous grin deep inside the boy's mindscape. "Even a genderless spirit beast like me was aroused by that, let alone you with your puny penis."

"Puny!? I'll show you who is puny!" Boruto tightened his hand around his swelling cock, pumping it fast and hard while his mind quickly filled with beautiful girls, ranging from his sister, Himewari Uzumaki, in her tight swimsuit to his teammate, Sarada Uchiha, in her skin bounded dress like her mother, who was also extremely desirable.

Unfortunately for him, after witnessing such a steamy scene, there was really only one woman that truly aroused him. Her long smooth and silky dark blue hairs swung around her slender shoulder the moment she spun around. She placed her fingers upon her plum lips suggestively. Her milky white eyes winked as she opened her mouth, showing her playful tongue within. Such an image was enough for him to erupt.

"Shit, mum," Boruto uttered as his cock blasted soaring projectiles into the air. He immediately rolled to the side of the bed as it crashed onto his previous position, drenching the bedding with stickiness.

Boruto panted, hammering his head onto bed, trying to get rid of the arousing image that infested his mind. She was completely naked now, gesturing a hand towards him like she had done so to his dad.

"Aww… you missed," Kurama snickered. "Catch it this time."

Boruto winced in annoyance as he pulled himself towards the edge of the bed. He sighed as his cock was still hard despite the powerful release. It was still oozing cum out of the slit. "Why are you still here?"

"You forgot to let me out when you were in there," Kurama pointed out. "So let's go back and see what they are doing right about now. Chances are, she cleaning a cock with her mouth. Maybe she can clean my tails while she at it? Ahahahah… as if I would let her touch one of my tails."

Like usual, Boruto ignored most of Kurama's perverted comments, but the image of his mum stroking and sucking a thick cock flashed in his mind. He shook his head and laid it upon the bed. "Too much for one night, Kurama… I need sleep. Maybe I can forget about some of these stuffs tomorrow."

"Alright," Kurama replied and gave a long forced yawn. It didn't actually need to sleep. Like his eight siblings, spirit beasts did not need to rest as they were made of pure natural element, non-corporal.

"Sweet dream, my princess," Kurama added with a grin.

"Don't say creepy thing like that," Boruto growled as he rested his eyes.

"Very well, little mother fucker," Kurama mused to himself.

"Shitty fox… stop bothering me and go back to dad already," Boruto mumbled as he dozed off into the dream world – the world of his own creation. Shortly afterwards, streams of energy emerged from his body. They swirled into a ball before shaping itself into a nine tailed fox.

"Sleep tight, Boruto," Kurama said as it laid several of its tails across the boy's forehead. "You have told me that you wish to surpass your father and step out of his shadow, becoming a legend in your own right, but despite how much you tried, you could not overcome your own limit. It's not because you lack the determination or the will. It's because you were born in the wrong era. It is disappointing to see you were only able to follow in your father's footsteps, never passed it… even in the end. Perhaps with your limit broken, you can. Show me that you are Boruto Uzumaki, not Boruto, son of Naruto."

Kurama sighed as it retrieved all of its tails. "We are friends even if we are not family. I loved you just as much as I love each of his children," it said before vanishing from its spot.

 **– Dream to Reality –  
Hinata (Lime)**

"Mmmmmm…" Boruto groaned as he felt wetness enveloped his junior slowly and methodologically. His hip jerked upward, trying to push more of himself into that warm and surreal place. The moment his puffy crown nudged against a fleshy wall, a muffled and feminine moan echoed across the room. It was familiar. He had heard it many times in another room downstairs just a few hours ago. He snapped open his eyes and looked down his naked body.

In the darkness of his bedroom, he could make out who was kneeling around his thighs, bringing his cock to life with her experienced mouth.

"Mum…? What…?" Boruto uttered in both shock and alarm. He then gasped as she bobbed on him at a quickening pace, moaning and sucking as if his cock was the most delicious thing she had ever filled her mouth with.

"What… are you doing in my room? Stop," Boruto called out and raised his hand towards her face, trying to stop her, but she took him deep in her throat, causing his fingers threaded through her dark blue hair as he grunted instead.

"Holy shit, mum. I thought I was going to cum," Boruto asserted as her plump lips wrapped around the base of his cock while his cock lodged in her convulsing throat. "This… is a dream… isn't it… there's no way you're in here sucking me off," he mumbled as he pressed her head onto his cock and groaned in pleasure.

Hinata widened her eyes and squirmed before she managed to pull her mouth off her son's cock to gasp and cough for air. Her hand quickly wrapped around his spit-soaked cock, pumping it. "Do you like that, sweetie?"

"Yes, mum, I love it, dattebasa!" Boruto responded naturally as his fingers brushed strands of her hair out the way so he could view her beautiful features without any obstruction. She smiled at him before lowering her mouth onto his shaft, sucking him with a renewed vigor.

"Ohhhhh! Damn mum, you're such a good cock sucker," he called out as both of his hands helped her effort. He pushed her face into his hip, pressing her nose into his golden bush as he rammed his cock in her throat again and again, face fucking her for all she worth. It was a dream after all, and like Kurama had told him, anything he did in his dream was his business.

It did not take long for his balls to tighten, churning his incestuous seeds. He grunted as his orgasm hit him like a thunderous wave. Thick, hot spurts of cum blasted out of his cock and into his mother's slutty mouth. He did not lessen his strength when he exploded. Instead, his hands pressed her face down onto his cock, forcing her to swallow every single last drop, filling her stomach by gallons.

It was only when she slapped his thighs rapidly that he relented, forcing his climax to be cut off abruptly.

Hinata jerked her head back, withdrawing her mouth from his oozing cock before holding her throat in discomfort as she gasped and coughed heavily. Cum ran oozed out the corner of her mouth and trickled down her chin, dripping onto the bedding. She then leaned forwards, clamping her lips and swallowed everything that was in her mouth. "Boruto…!"

"That's my name," Boruto responded with a grin. He then pointed at his cock as it swayed back and forth before slowing leaned against his belly. "C'mon mum, you know what to do."

Hinata stared confusingly at her son. "I'm your mother!"

"And in my dream, you're my fuck toy," Boruto added.

"Dream…?" Hinata mumbled softly and narrowed her white eyes at her son's thick cock. She gulped as his seeds could still be tasted in her mouth even so much of it was. She rolled the savory taste across her tongue, deciphering its rich texture.

"C'mon, come and suck it like you mean it," Boruto said.

As if his request was an absolute command, Hinata couldn't stop herself from lifting her son's cock from his belly and held it up vertically, pointing directly at her pretty face.

She could see the mushroom head still oozing the white sticky batter that filled her stomach. She gulped dreadfully and slowly opened her lips, exhaling her hot breath over the tip before sliding her orifice over the purple dome of his erection, engulfing him like she meant it. Once his engorged crown fitted nicely in her mouth, her tongue dashed out and immediately latched and danced over his straining hard meat.

"Oh, that's it, mum, just like you mean it," Boruto groaned as his hand wrapped around her head while she kept a slow and sensuous movements around his shaft, lovingly making out with his cock like it was her husband she was kissing, tenderly worshiping his phallus with her soaking lips and tongue.

"Ah, that's nice. It felt really good in your mouth-pussy," Boruto moaned as he thrust his cock into her mouth in long, slow, but powerful stroke, nudging the back of her throat. It didn't take long his climatic release to resume where it had left off – that was impossible in real life, but possible in his dream.

"Oh, here's it come again," Boruto groaned as his balls swelled and pumped more of his baby batter into his mother's waiting mouth by rushing his elongating shaft in unrelenting spurts.

Hinata puffed out her cheeks as the pungent seeds flooded her mouth recklessly. She tried to swallow it with a mouthful, but the amount he was unloading into her orifice quickly became too much for her. She gripped his hands, trying to remove her head from his shaft, but his hands remained unyielding around both side of her head.

"No, no, you have to take it all, mum. Don't you dare waste any," Boruto said the moment his mother stared up at him, pleadingly.

Her white eyes widened as her son slammed her face onto his ejaculating shaft, proceeding to fuck her face roughly while sending torrent of cream into her mouth and her throat, and just like he commanded, she could not stop herself from swallowing the unending seeds to the point of blacking out.

 **– End of Lime –**

Hinata snapped open her eyes and jerked up. She gripped her chest before rolling off the bed in haste and alarm. She rushed into the connecting bathroom while a hand gripped her throat, trying to stop herself from throwing up along the way. She staggered against the sink, staring at her naked reflection upon the mirror before cum erupted from her puffy mouth.

The spunk descended like waterfall down her chin. Huge blobs after blobs of boiling magma slammed, impacted and splashed against the sink as she coughed heavily. It took a long moment for her to regain her relatively normal breathing. Her cum-stained hands clenched the sink as she gasped and panted at her reflection, whose eyes were watery and red, whose mouth was still drooling out incestuous seeds.

"What is happening to me…?" Hinata uttered as she recalled blowing her son, taking his thick cock deep into her mouth and throat where he unloaded torrent of cum into her stomach before proceeding to face fuck her into unconsciousness despite never leaving her husband's side.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Hot enough? It will get insanely hotter as in dream, anything goes.

Have you figured out Boruto's new power yet? It has already shown in the manga, and to me, it is way more powerful than Infinite Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi puts people in an illusionary world of their choice, but this power merged the imagination to form a new reality. Which is more overpowered?


End file.
